


Secrets

by Uploaded



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Language, M/M, Yadda Yadda, slight AU, typical borderlands stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uploaded/pseuds/Uploaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the games events but Rhys is trying to hide something, which sounds easier than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the Borderlands fandom and can't find the door out, so here goes.  
> First story for this fandom! so please be gentle ;) Things will kick off just setting the mood or whatever.

Working in Helios was in some ways more dangerous than the infamous Pandora, sure there were many physical obstacles; bandits, the _‘affectionate’_ wildlife and general fucked upness that the planet has to offer. But on Helios it’s more like a constant game of chess but with your life; a company overflowing with assholes tends to be that way, what with everyone dragging someone down so they could step on them to get higher in the ladder. Rhys was in a precarious situation from the get go when he started in Hyperion, you see everyone has secrets; the smart ones keep them close to their chest to stop the vulture employees using said secret as blackmail or a more kinder jerk would label it as ‘leverage.’

Now on the contrarily to popular opinions Rhys isn’t as stupid as he sometimes looks, by his first day he had a plan in motion; being as timid and submissive as possible to the higher ups to seem harmless. Then as he slowly raised the ranks throw in the mix a more arrogant and stronger attitude to stop the underlings from sweeping the carpet from underneath him. But appease those higher up in the food chain he was a worthwhile investment which would not damage their reputation or health. Toss in his good luck with making friends in important sectors like Vaughn’s accounting position and you would think Rhys had a good situation in the company or shark tank he was employed for. Of course he didn't expect Hugo _Ass_ quez to stroll in and fuck everything up for him and his accomplices leaving him another situation he has no plans for, and those tightly wound secrets coming loose. In-front of two experienced con-women, observant friends and robots, oh and of course how could he forget the _king of Hyperion lodged in his mind_ no less _._ So yeah Rhys knew his clock was ticking until he was found out, he was worried it would come sooner than later because Pandora can be a right bitch sometimes.


	2. Zer0

You see Rhys has always been different sure people called him ‘special’ but he knew it was insulting, there’s no such thing as a compliment up on Helios; just insults and ass licking. But anyway, Rhys was pouting as he stopped his inner monologue to listen to Vaughn chatting nervously next to him, trying to seem confident in front of the two buyers in possession of the vault key. Completely scared at seeing his first Panodrian’s up close; unfortunately, both who happen to have the power of glares that could set you on fire _wonder if that’s the power of the vault._ He mused as he tried to ease drop on the couple who were bickering about him and his friend _so subtle typical Pandorian’s._

He smiled reassuringly at Vaughn who returned the gesture looking up at his friend, looking back at the box Rhys was a bit confused to why he couldn’t feel the key; _something so weird and fucking glowing should probably make his hair static or something right? Or is the box blocking it? Eh oh well_ Rhys looked back at the pair who walked back to them his humiliating pleading (that he totally didn’t do, who’s asking?) seemed to be working. Until of course a fucking beat box showdown or something and oh yeah a **_fake vault key_** _aw come on!_ ruins everything

_Wow years later and Pandora’s still the same for fucks sake._

Things seem to escalate from there the next thing Rhys knows is he’s shoving a dead assholes data drive into his head and downloading a porn virus or something. That and oh yeah a whole con-family trio trying to kill them, he wished he let _Ass_ quez get screwed over knowing he would probably start blabbing like a baby.

Anyway (he really should stop spacing out) ignoring the skags rearing up at them he calls Sasha to get on the moving platform, wishing she would stop wasting bullets or actually hit the bloody things. _Shit oh shit-_ he thinks as he panicky waves at the con-woman to kill the skag flanking them, of course she ran out of bullets. Thinking fast Rhys cowers to make him a smaller target and puts his metal arm up like a shield, he hears blood and an inhuman cry to see the animal in mid-air, seconds later a figure appears from a blue glitch like light.

Rhys recognises the figure instantly from wanted posters scattered anywhere public on Pandora and tries to reign in his fan girl. All the while Sasha is gaping at him and raising an empty gun at him _pft nice._

“Could you let me know/ if you see a Gortys core/I really need it.” Zer0 comments as he turns facing them.

“You’re….you’re really cool….I just…I just wanted you to know that” _oops so much for a good first impression straight to fan girl._ He internally moans as he ignores Sasha looking at him in disbelief, but hey he got a love heart in return.

Rhys counts that as a win right there.

 


	3. Blood and sand

Rhys glanced around at the utter crap situation he found himself in from the bandit boom box to the whole you know _freaking race and Colosseum of death,_ and wonders how this is his life- oh wait it gets better! _Ass_ quez is calling me and talking about scratching his nuts greeeat!

“Scratch your own nuts!” he retorts trying to swipe the smug ass look of his face ignoring Sasha’s slight scoff at his childishness, pissed off Rhys shuts his hand effectively hanging up on the superior. “No more phone calls ok? We have to-“ **_WEERRHH_** she’s cut off as typical psycho no 23# who hops over her head opening a door _that’s not good_ Rhys panicked _there’s no way out of these arenas only more- **whaaaa!!**_ The psycho ends up being Skag chow well half eaten Skag chow he finds out, “He ate the money!” he cries out frustrated catching the stun baton scoffing at the “well get it out!” he gets in return. The Skag advances only to get a face full of stun baton which he eats with no remorse _shittt how is this my life again? I thought I left this all behind me!_ Luckily for this unlucky man Zer0’s sword came in handy cutting the beasts abdomen as it leaps over, Rhys getting covered in blood at the overkill.

“Hey did you get it? Where is it?!” Sasha demands _wow sense the caring right there_ Rhys groans as he rips of a bit of intestine trying hard to ignore the adrenaline and bloodlust thrumming in his blood. He glares at her as she approaches to again be interrupted by Zer0 and of course the case gets blown away. In all by the end of it Rhys is down 10 million ‘Hyperion cheddar,’ Vasquez is on to him, Zer0’s probably creeped out by him and it’s just officially the worst day ever. _I’m so fucked there’s no way I’ll live if I go back_ he ponders as he examines the moving platform the former bandit was boasting off not noticing the creaking under feet poking random buttons. A giant **THUD** set him a little off kilter as Loader Bot descended and stood upright “Righteous father I have found you!” comes the exclamation still shocked and off balance Loader Bot’s thumbs up is the last thing he sees before he feels the metal pull out from beneath him.

 


	4. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will begin to speed up now bare with me :)

_Owowowowow_ Rhys’s eyes slowly fluttered open, eyes scrunching at the pounding of his head. Looking around he slowly sits up taking in his surroundings “I’m good totally meant to do that!” he calls out wobbly standing up head feeling fuzzy. He gazes up towards the light with a slight pout _Why does this happen to me?_  “I think I’m ok” Rhys calls out instead frowning at the reply he gets from Sasha “Good ‘cause it doesn’t look like there’s a safe way down to help you” _wow I feel the loooove-_

“What’s down there?” Vaughn interrupts his internal monologue ~~pouting~~ sighing he stands up and searches the room to see where the hell he is, spotting bits and pieces Rhys gets slightly confused _Atlas were always super-secret where’s the big loot and badass stuff? I can feel that something is in here but where-_

“Uh theres a bunch of old atlas prototype stuff…some tech…there a few weapons-“

“Where?!” Sasha interrupts jumping down with no hesitation, _oh ok wow no way to help me at all yeah?_ Shaking his head at her running around looking for the shiny good stuff “Too dangerous huh?” all of a sudden it seems like there _looaddds_ of way to get down and help as the whole group are down here. Vaughn pulling out some fancy watch that plays pong and a shiny silver gun _that’s an awesome gun though…ugh what were they hiding in here I can feel the power filling the whole room no wonder my heads fuzzy_.

Realising he was zoning out he mutters a quiet “neat..” frowning he walks towards a false door with an obvious orange button, Fiona _wow she’s been quiet_ walks alongside him. Pushing the button Rhys suddenly stiffens up as the artefacts appear and he hesitantly grabs one half, clenching his teeth he breaths deeply in through his nose trying to ignore the impulse and thoughts of **_powerofthevault, oneofus, comewithuschildofthelight-_**

Shaking his head slightly Rhys realises he’s been running on auto pilot and is now staring at a giant orange map with a vault location at the top half. _Get it together man deep breaths don’t focus on the pull-_

“This ladies and gentlemen is Gortys project and it’s going to lead us to a vault.”

Rhys glances at the blue hand on his shoulder _waaiit blue hand?!_ He snaps his head around to see… _oh God is-is that Handsome Jack?!_

_Why does this shit always happen to me?!_


	5. Filler

To put it mildly Rhys was questioning every move he’s ever done trying to figure out which pissed of whatever God’s were stalking him and ruining his life. Remember that porn virus he though he got from the ID drive? Well surprise! It’s your dead boss who is a psychopath and nut case, tad! Oh and also we have to go hunting for some stupid vault which sucks skag bullocks but don’t worry you’ll probably be shot or eaten before you make it enjoy!

Yeah Rhys is not a happy guy right now, _Why do I even bother trying to sort my life out? I’ll always be dragged back down to this shit-hole of a planet oh boy!._ Snapping out of his passive aggressive monologue with himself _(I’ve got to stop talking to myself)_ he refocuses on Vaughn who seems to be screaming at the sky, looking quite sturdy considering being flung out of a van and attacked by moon shots. 

“Whoa what the hell was that!?” the accountant stuttered at the sudden ringing, shaking his head Rhys smirked “Relax its Yvette” he reassured Vaughn who mumbles something about peeing as he answers the call; signing in relief at a familiar and for once friendly face.

“Rhys you’re alive! Thank God you guys are ok!” _she sounds reeaalyy surprised we made it…is it so shocking?_ Rhys snaps back to focus forcing out an annoyed “sooo thanks for the warning” glaring slightly as he ignores the sound of Vaughn peeing nearby _he could of done that while I was passed out ugh._ “I tried, trust me, I did” _wow very convincing, somethings off here man-_ “Tell her to send us some supplies!” his friend interrupts yelling from behind him ugh is he not finished already?! “Yeah don’t talk to me while your peeing, thank you!” he responds out ignoring the “Almost done!” which interrupts him again.

The rest of the conversation passes in a blur _I hit my head harder than I thought_ Rhys muses shaking off a slight nausea only to turn around to find his bro shirtless and fucking ripped _what the hell man! When did this happen?_ “Uh Vaughn..we should get you to a vet” he crosses his arms and smirks at the confused “what why? What’s happening?” pointing at his bros abs “’cause those pythons look sick!” he listens to Vaughn stuttering before interrupting with “you are weirdly buff dude” not quite believing the exercise bike his friend forces out _what kind of bike does that to your abs?_

“He is pretty yolked” a voice appears behind him _oh great this will be fun._


	6. Rhys's mental checklist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long I have hit writers block on all my stories, hope this is ok for now :)

After a _very_ awkward 2 sided conversations with his friend and ex boss / ‘obsession’   _I’m not obsessed Vaughn_ Rhys was still questioning how this is his life. He begins to make a mental check list

**~~Reasons my life is a soap opera~~ **

  1. Done over by the locals
  2. The smell and dried flaking blood of _said_ local wildlife on his lovely clothes  _though slicing that skag was badass_
  3. Exe_eyb0ss or Jack_69_virus (he can’t tell anymore) is floating around in his head and eye sight like a bad smell



And oh yeah being head butted wrongly _jeez this so called hot shot can’t do shit right_ by the biggest douche in the universe was quickly added to that list.

“Amateur hour! You gotta aim for the bridge of the nose dumb dumb! How is it whenever I turn up you guys are in a even worse situation?!” Jack exclaims like he expects an answer from 2/3 people who can’t even see him let alone answer _must be nice._ Rhys mutters a quiet “you’re not helping” under his breath covering it lamely with a cough, ignoring the eyebrow raised in response, and focuses back on the issue of oh you know a _gun_ being pointed in his general area.

“This is the most advance gun Hyperion’s ever made”

“Someone’s over compensating!”

**_Do not laugh, don't ...but that was so good dammit Jack_ **

Vasquez doesn’t seem to appreciate the slight smirk Rhys gives, which is promptly removed as the gun starts to charge _I gotta do something, but I’ll be exposed and a criminal…fuck fuck fu-…_

**_…OH_ **

Good old Hugo’s puppy like expression as the gun jams is **fuckin priceless.**

Rhys focuses back onto his smurf ex-boss who seems to think he hasn’t had enough screen time or some shit _not helping my sanity defence boss._ “I’ve enhanced your echo eye, so why don’t you get us out of this li’ jam?” welp Rhys can’t argue with that let alone ask what the hell and how Jack got into his systems. _Perhaps he really is a STD, fucking spreading like one._ Scanning the car and starting the engine, _I’ve always loved irony, let’s see how pretty this red car is with his face print on it._

The thud of his nemesis hitting the floor and practically eating sand shouldn’t be as satisfying as it was.

Rhys’s satisfaction is soon cut short however, as he looks in confusion and horror as his robotic arm as it gets a life of it’s own, “Well this is an interesting little development.” Jack smugly comments.

All Rhys could think of was adding another check to his mental list

  1. Ex-boss gone smurf has control of his hand = no more wanking



 

… ** _Well shit_**


	7. Wallet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it's been a while, sorry about that!

If someone had said to Rhys that within 48 hours he would have become a criminal, have a holographic frenemy and be held at gun point by _Ass_ quez _again seriously?_ he would have called you a lying fuck. (Well more likely be whimpering and questioning his life choices but you know)

So needless to say Rhys was pissed at his current circumstances, hell Rhys’s old boss may be a narcissistic asshole but he was right. Every single time he’s up they are in a worse situation. The situation currently being the blue boss staring at the side of his ex-co-worker with intent, which was _really making it hard to listen to the guy’s monologue._

 “WOAH wait a minute!....WALLETHEAD”

_I’m gonna die in thi…..You’ve got to be kidding me….wallethead?_

“He was going through these hair implants and I used to stick money to his head….it was hilarious!” Jack snickers as he wipes away a tear from laughter “ask him about it! He’ll tell you”

_You know what …fuck it if I’m going to die I might as well, wonder if his colon smells great because he’s pretty far up his own ass. Might take him down a peg._

“Listen heh ..Wallethead..”

“W-w-w-wallethead?”

**_Oh_** the other man looks like he just shat his pants **_what a beautiful expression_** _I will treasure this as my last memory_

“o-oh that’s good!” Jack giggles as Rhys tries not to shiver walking through him, taking a deep breath as you know the hot shot threatens to make a wallet out of his fucking **skin.**

“whoa that’s legitimately creepy” is the oh so needed response from the smurf boss, yeah not helping at all but what else is new around here. Maybe when he’s dead he’ll be free of this walking blue STD and can have some fun in heaven without a cobalt voyeur.

Of course these are normal thoughts whizzing through a man’s mind who is about to die, he hasn’t had any alone time in ages and he’s going to be made into a wallet.

_How is my life like this? I should have never left my home town; Hyperion doesn’t even have dental._


End file.
